


Everyone Blames Apollo For No Reason

by rubia_ryu



Series: Ace Attorneys Are Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubia_ryu/pseuds/rubia_ryu
Summary: Just your standard livestream game of Among Us featuring Apollo and "friends" from his perspective.Also, I forget if Maya and Athena were introduced to each other on a first-name basis, but I like the idea.
Series: Ace Attorneys Are Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943719
Kudos: 39





	Everyone Blames Apollo For No Reason

[Everyone enters lobby.]

Maya: Whoo! I love this one!

Edgeworth: I can't believe you talked me into this, Wright.

Apollo: Okay, guys. Are we here? Are we all here?

Phoenix: Maya wouldn't stop bothering me to bother you, so...

Trucy: I'm on!

Athena: Same here!

Maya: Let's get the show on the road!

Gavin: Aye, Herr Forehead. Fraulein Detective ought to be on too.

Ema: I'm here. I'm here. Lemme just get my Snackoos first.

Trucy: Oh, yeah, getting a snack would be a good idea.

Athena: I already got mine!

Apollo: Okay, guys. I'm starting the game.

Maya: Woohoo!

Athena: Yeah! Let's go!

[Skeld Map, Crewmate, Round 1]

Apollo: Okay, so... I got a task in Shields, one in Navi, 3 tasks in Electrical, Wires all over the place, um... Well, time to get mov-

Uhh... Why has Mr. Wright not moved from his spot? I mean, even Ema started moving already...

Oh, no. Oh, no, I'm not staying here. Something's gonna happen in Cafeteria and it's not my murder!

[...]

Apollo: Okay, hold on. Who's been where? Ema and Mr. Edgeworth went left from Cafeteria, Gavin went right, Athena and Ms. Fey went down with me to Storage, but split off, and Trucy is here...

Uh, is she just following me? I don't see her doing any tasks...

Trucy...

Come on, Truce, don't do this to me.

Trucy, please.

No, please don't chase me. Please don't- Trucy, no-

Oh, whew. She didn't kill me. Okay, Apollo, keep cool. The game JUST started. No need to get so flustered-

[Body report.]

Apollo: What?

Maya: Aw, come on! I was in the middle of asteroids!

Trucy: What's up, Athena?

Athena: Um, I just found a body in the hall between Comms and Shields.

Edgeworth: So to the lower right...

Apollo: Wait, who's dead?

Gavin: How unfortunate that Herr Wright would be targeted first round.

Apollo: Oh, right.

Trucy: Oh, no, Daddy!

Maya: Aw, poor Nick.

Athena: Yeah, poor Mr. Wright.

Apollo: It was weird. I saw him in the beginning just standing there, but I guess he did move later.

Edgeworth: Who was where? I was with Ema in Medbay, saw her scan, and we headed by Security for cameras.

Ema: We only saw the fop hanging near Oxygen... by _himself_ for some reason.

Gavin: I was surprised I was the only one who went in that direction.

Ema: Mm-hm...

Edgeworth: Maya, you said you were in the middle of asteroids, correct?

Maya: Yeah.

Edgeworth: Where did you come from to reach Navigation?

Maya: I went up from Shields.

Ema: Did you see the body?

Maya: Nope. It wasn't there when I was passing through.

Athena: I came from the left from Electrical and only just came across the body, so it might have just happened. There's a vent in Shields too, so...

Edgeworth: Hmm...

Gavin: As for Fraulein Wright and Herr Forehead?

Trucy: I was tailing Polly! He was running around real fast without doing any tasks.

Apollo: Yeah, 'cause I thought you were going to kill me! And I didn't see you doing any either!

Trucy: I did one. It was the wires near Admin.

Apollo: The common task, huh...

Trucy: Yeah, it was really quick! And I just saw you running around Storage like a headless chicken, so I decided to follow!

Gavin: Herr Forehead...

Apollo: It's not me, okay!? Look, just follow me next round, Trucy. I have 3 tasks in Electrical.

Trucy: Yeah, but none of those are visual...

Gavin: Herr Forehead~...

Apollo: I'm telling the truth!

Edgeworth: In any case, we don't vote on seven, so let's skip the vote for now.

Ema: Agreed.

Maya: Okie-dokie.

Gavin: You'd best keep a good eye on him, Fraulein Wright.

Trucy: Leave it to me!

Apollo: I'm telling you... Wait, who voted for me!? Athena??

[Round 2]

Apollo: Okay, Trucy. Is she following? Yeah, she is. Okay, come with me in Electrical. I won't do anything but tasks.

Okay, she's behind me. Alright, let's get these done real quick...

That's one...

And two...

Okay, done- Wait, where'd she go? Trucy?

Trucy!?

Hellooo!?

Ugh, I hope she did see.

Oh, I'm alone again. This isn't good. But if I can find a group-

[Emergency Call.]

Apollo: Oh. That works.

Maya: Help! I'm being chased!

Athena: Maya, come on! You were the one chasing me!

Gavin: Well, well...

Ema: Wait, what happened?

Maya: Athena was running at me like a maniac!

Athena: Nuh-uh! I got the button first!

Edgeworth: Calm down, you two. Explain your sides of the story, Athena first since she reported.

Maya: Hmph.

Athena: I had one task in Shields and stayed around there trying to figure out how Mr. Wright's kill happened.

Ema: And what did you find?

Athena: Nothing much. I was thinking if it were a vent kill by any chance, it would have sent the killer straight to Navi, I think.

Gavin: That it would.

Athena: So I checked by there, didn't see her, came back out by Weapons, didn't find her there, and I went back down and suddenly she was in Navi again! She had to have vented!

Maya: Nuh-uh! That would have been a really dumb move! Why would I vent in there just after you checked it? The lights were still on and everything!

Athena: Because you didn't want me snooping around?

Maya: I didn't vent! I came in there from below! From Shields!

Athena: Then why were you still hanging around there?

Maya: 'Cause I was interrupted before I could do Asteroids!

Apollo: Wait, hold on, hold on. Was there no one else who went to the right to see what happened?

Gavin: I was on the left this round. Fraulein Detective was camping in Security again and I passed Herr Edgeworth coming out of Reactor.

Edgeworth: I figured that if anyone were to try to investigate into Wright's murder, the imposter would likely still be around.

Gavin: Fraulein Wright?

Trucy: I was in Electrical with Polly for a brief moment, went back out to finish wiring, and headed back up to Cafeteria, didn't see anyone at the time and went left for my other tasks in the Engine rooms.

Apollo: Yeah, I kinda lost track of her while I was still in there.

Gavin: Impressive, considering each task should have only taken you a few seconds at most.

Apollo: She was quick, okay!? And I was doing it more slowly so she'd see the task bar go up!

Gavin: Did you see it?

Trucy: Maybe?

Apollo: Trucy! Besides, I'm sure one of the imposters is between Maya and Athena.

Athena: It's Maya.

Maya: Nah, it's Athena.

Apollo: I'm not sure, but to be honest, I'm kinda leaning toward Athena a bit.

Athena: What? Why? I hit the button first!

Apollo: Yeah, but then why did you vote me in the first round?

Athena: 'Cause I thought it'd be funny if we all did it.

Apollo: What.

Trucy: Oh, that would be.

Maya: Yeah, I thought about it too.

Apollo: What!?

Ema: It is still early in the game, but we could just vote him off just to be safe.

Apollo: What!?

Gavin: Haha. It seems we have a plan.

Apollo: WHY!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BUT TASKS!

Gavin: Exactly, Herr Forehead. You didn't contribute much to the discussion either.

Apollo: Uh... I kinda did? Um, Mr. Edgeworth! Talk some sense into them!

Edgeworth: ...I'm sorry, Justice, but you'll have to take this one.

Apollo: MR. EDGEWORTH!!

Edgeworth: I've already voted for someone else, but considering the direction of the crowd...

Apollo: Noooo! It can't end like this! Guys, seriously, we're gonna lose!!

AAAAAAAHH!! Oh, forget it.

I'm not doing anything as a ghost! You guys are on your own!

[JusticeIsFINE has been ejected.]

Athena: Whew, he sure can yell through a mic.

Trucy: I'll miss you, Polly! Say hi to Daddy for me!

Apollo: Trucy...

[In the Ghost Chat]

Apollo: Mr. Wright, was it Maya or Athena?

Phoenix: It was Maya. She went down with you guys at first, but then rounded back, waited until I got back to my seat, and followed me around for a bit.

Apollo: Why were you AFK, though?

Phoenix: Ema mentioned Snackoos and I realized I forgot my grape juice.

Apollo: ...

Phoenix: Really, I'm surprised no one voted her out after that suspicious outcry about asteroids. You'd think if she were crewmate, she'd save that for when people are around.

Apollo: Ugh, we're gonna lose, aren't we?

Phoenix: Probably. Then again, we do have Edgeworth...

Apollo: They voted me out for the memes, Mr. Wright.

Phoenix: Okay, then probably.

**Author's Note:**

> [DEFEAT]  
> Edgeworth: Wright, I'm not joining the next one after that debacle.  
> Phoenix: Edgeworth, please... that's my line.  
> Athena: I'm sorry, guys! Prosecutor Gavin was just that convincing!  
> Trucy: He's got the charmer skills down-pat!  
> Gavin: I must admit, it was a challenge with Herr Chief Prosecutor in attendance. Though, that may change next time...  
> Apollo: I'm tired after that too... Maybe we should just take a break and try again sometime?  
> Athena: What? Already?  
> Trucy: Come on, Polly!  
> Apollo: No.  
> Maya: Well, I'm free tomorrow.  
> Phoenix: You're free everyday, Maya.  
> Maya: Says the lawyer who leaves all the work to his employees.


End file.
